The present invention relates to an editing method and apparatus.
In conventional video tape editing (electronic editing), first video and audio signals reproduced from a first VTR and second video and audio signals reproduced from a second VTR are sequentially supplied to a third VTR. The first and second video and audio signals are edited with or without entering a special effect at the editing point and are then recorded on a magnetic tape. However, the video and audio signals from a common source (such as the first or the second VTR) are always processed inseparably.
In conventional editing, therefore, when the video and audio signals of different sources are combined, the editing of the audio signals or video signals must be done first and then the remaining signals are after-recorded. Therefore, the editing operation is complex.